


We Will All Be Stars

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Adam's Apples perform at the NYADA spring concert





	

Adam vamped as he slid into the flesh-colored bodysuit, exaggerating his movements and waiting for a reaction. Kurt didn’t disappoint, although he did hold on longer than expected.

“You’re ruining the line of my costume,” Kurt stood tall and proud, arms spread wide for Adam to see exactly what Kurt was complaining about. And yes, that definitely ruined the clean line of the body-hugging suit.

The fact that Kurt was standing, unashamed while Adam looked made Adam want to celebrate. They’d come a long way since the days of Kurt deflecting compliments and hiding under layers of clothing.

“No hugging.” Kurt commanded when Adam approached, grinning madly.“That definitely won’t help solve this problem.”

“Suppose not,” Adam agreed, unrepentant. He backed up, making a show of looking down at himself. “Not that I need much encouragement with you looking like that.”

“Cage that, Tiger,” Kurt teased as he started working through his warm-up. He was a bit awkward at first but if anything could bring back his focus it was one of Cassie July’s warm-up routines. Adam allowed himself one more lingering look and stepped into place, counting silently before copying Kurt’s movements.

“Places,” the stage manager called, tapping on the closed dressing room door. Adam finished his sequence, ending up facing forward, bare feet flat on the floor, arms relaxed at his side. There was the usual flutter of nerves but he was focused and ready, and eager to be on stage.

“Lead on, oh shiniest of Apples,” Muriel cheered as Adam and Kurt joined the rest of their group. It was NYADA’s spring concert and Adam had won their ragtag group the coveted final spot in the show.

One messy group hug and they were gliding onto the stage, taking positions and waiting for their cue.

Rather than the usual full-orchestra accompaniment, Adam had chosen a stripped down opening to match their costumes and the tone of the piece. Carmen had objected, at first, but after watching Adam and his Apples perform, she’d been convinced.

She was in the audience now, waiting, and they were going to give her, and everyone else in that room, a show.

I sing the body electric  
I celebrate the me yet to come  
I toast to my own reunion  
When I become one with the sun

Muriel stood alone, center stage and sang as if she were preparing all of New York for her arrival. She was a senior this year, and ready to take on the world.

And I’ll look back on Venus  
I’ll look back on Mars  
And I’ll burn with the fire of ten million stars  
And in time  
And in time  
We will all be stars

Adam joined Muriel from stage left, singing. His signature beanie was back in the dressing room and he stood before the audience in all his messy-haired glory, eyes bright with the memories of his time as a student at NYADA and the excitement of a future beyond those walls.

I sing the body electric  
I glory in the glow of rebirth  
Creating my own tomorrow  
When I shall embody the earth

It was Kurt’s turn to approach from stage right, head held high as he celebrated his new life in the city he loved, with the man who shared his dreams. It did feel like rebirth, and he did glory in it.

And I’ll serenade Venus  
I’ll serenade Mars  
And I’ll burn with the fire of ten million stars  
And in time  
And in time  
We will all be stars

Peter joined them as the rest of the Apples moved forward silently. He had one more year at NYADA but he’d been out there, auditioning, and had spent the past summer as second-lead in a new play at a theater in New Jersey. He wasn’t quite ready to take on New York, but he would be, and he knew the Apples would be there to cheer him on.

We are the emperors now  
And we are the czars  
And in time  
And in time  
We will all be stars

The rest of the Apples stepped up. As they sang ‘We will all be stars’ the lights changed, illuminating the glow-in-the-dark stars painted on their bodysuits. They danced as they sang the last verse as a group. Their movements were carefully choreographed but gave the sense of joyous celebration.

And I’ll look back on Venus  
I’ll look back on Mars  
And I’ll burn with the fire of ten million stars  
And in time  
And in time  
We will all be stars

They ended in a line, Adam and Kurt in the center with Muriel and Peter beside them and the rest stretching across the stage, hands joined. As one, they bowed before the soloists backed up and those at the ends of the line came together, forming an apple briefly before exiting the stage, leaving Adam and Kurt as the last to leave. The sound of applause followed them backstage.

“Pizza?” Peter asked as they headed for their dressing rooms. The halls were crowded with performers and family and they got a few compliments along the way. They all agreed on a meeting place and hurried off to change. None of them had wanted to eat heavily before the show and now they were all starved.

“Keep this handy?” Adam asked, tugging at Kurt’s bodysuit as soon as they were alone. They hadn’t even had to ask any of the Apples to allow them the tiny two-person dressing room; every one of the Apples seemed determined to help Adam and Kurt stay together this time.

“What nefarious plans might you have, Mr Crawford?” Kurt teased as he slithered out of the clingy fabric. He raised an eyebrow and waited, staring pointedly until Adam also undressed leaving the pair of them only in their undergarments.

“There was something about a tiger and a cage earlier.” Adam cocked his hip and struck a ridiculous pose that also managed to be sexy.

“There was,” Kurt confirmed, licking his lips sensuously before leaning in to add, “After pizza.”

Adam groaned, deflating before reaching for his towel. As much as he wanted to get Kurt alone, they both enjoyed their crazy nights out with the Apples. There’d be too much pizza and beer and they’d all be hoarse, singing into the early morning hours. But, in time, Adam would come home with Kurt. His very own star.

::end::

Note: lyrics from “I Sing the Body Electric” from Fame


End file.
